shinobis i piratas
by uzumaki-of-spain
Summary: ¿que pasaria si por accidente naruto y uno des sus hermanos (ambos jinchurikis ) fuesen transportados junto a otras personas de diferentes dimensiones hasta marineford donde en ese momento se intenta rescatar a ace puño de fuego? ¿ que pasara después de esa batalla? entren i abriguen por ustedes mismos que ocurrirá en esta trepidante aventura


Hola, antes de nada me gustaría que leyeras esto ya que es de suma importancia para entender el hilo de la historia, esto como claro deja el nombre es un Xover entre Naruto y One Piece, admito que la idea de esta historia me vino de repente y me gusto la idea así que decidí publicarla en esta página que tantas horas de lectura me ha dado, la historia transcurre durante la separación de los mugiwaras en el archipiélago shabondy, concretamente cuando luffy intenta rescatar a ace en marineford (esto por parte de one piece)

De parte de naruto ( la serie ) es más un universo alternativo donde a naruto y su hermano izana (oc mio) son de todo menos bien cuidados ya que tienen el alma y parte del chakra de kurama y natsumi ( 2 kyubis )

Aunque no les contare mas porque si no… no valdría la pena leerse el prologo XD

Sin más dilación que comience el prologo.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**PROLOGO:**

10 de octubre el día señalado por los médicos en los que Kushina Uzumaki también conocida como la habanero sangriento de konoha daría a luz a nada más ni nada menos que a cuatro bebes, toda una proeza si a eso le sumamos que tendrá que contener a los dos kyubis no youko se podría decir que seria la prueba mas difícil por la que la pobre mujer tendría que pasar si quería formar aquella familia con su querido minato también conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha.

Se encontraban alejados de la aldea donde si por alguna razón los bijuus se liberaban no causarían destrozos a la villa era ya de noche cuando el primer llanto se escucho Naruto había nacido, minutos después Izana seguidos por menma y por ultimo mito, para Kushina el esfuerzo parecía haber terminado

- Felicidades Kushina-sama tiene unos hijos sanos, fuertes y preciosos – dijo una medico-ninja mientras acercaba a los pequeños a su madre, en ese momento apareció un enmascarado que a golpe de amenazar al hokage con sus hijos consiguió liberar y controlas a los bijuus mandándolos a konoha para destruirla.

/**Con minato y kushina**/

Minato en el último instante consiguió salvar a su mujer y sus cuatro pequeños, lo que no consiguió es impedir que los kyubis escapasen y se dirigiesen hacia konoha para destruirla.

- Volveré lo antes posible, pero tendré que sellar en nuestros hijos a los kyubis – Dijo minato aun sabiendo que los ciudadanos sean civiles o shinobis no se lo tomarían muy bien

- No puedes hacer eso sabes lo que les pasara si los conviertes en jinchurikis! – Grito Kushina todo histérica aunque muy agotada después de todo sobrevivió a la extracción des los dos bijuus que mantenía a raya

- Ya lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por la villa – Dijo minato mientras haciendo gala de su sobre nombre "el rayo amarillo", se teletransporto a konoha para ir a salvarla

/ **Konoha **/

El enmascarado utilizando el kuchiyose no jutsu convoco a los dos kyubis y mediante el genjutsu en el que los tenia mando a atacar konoha

Poco después konoha estaba medio destruida en ese momento los kyubis pararon de destruir para mirar al monumento hokage donde se encontraba el actual hokage minato namikaze

(me lo salto, solo imagínense la batalla kyubi vs minato pero con 2 kyubis en vez de uno)

/** Afueras de Konoha **/

Por increíble que parezca minato hizo frente a los kyubis y los consiguió mandar lejos de konoha donde su esposa los encadeno con las legendarias cadenas de chakra marca uzumaki

- shiki fujin! – Grito haciendo aparecer al shinigami

**- ¿Porque me invocasete humano? – **pregunto el shinigami con su voz escalofriante

- necesito que selles a los kyubis en mis hijos… – eso dejo shockeado al shinigami aunque no lo demostró – el poder en mis hijos menma y mito y las almas en naruto e izana – eso dejo aun mas shockeado al shinigami

"_**eso es una carga enorme para esos los pequeños a los que les quiere sellar las almas, espero que puedan soportarlo" **_ pensó shinigami, después de eso procedió a hacer lo que le pidieron, con un par de cambios, el primero sería que las almas mantendrían el 10% de su chakra para que se pudiese regenerar, el segundo a izana le transfirió el sharingan aunque no podría despertarlo hasta que tuviese la amistad de su bijuu, el tercer y ultimo cambio se dio en los dos pequeños con el alma del kyubi en su interior, a naruto se le daría el contros sobre el elemento mokuton(madera) y el hyoton(hielo) a demás de los 5 elementos principales y a izana se le daría el bakuton (explosión) y el youton (lava) además de los 5 elementos que solo despertarían al conocer a sus inquilinos

**- Ya esta, con esto ya he finalizado mi trabajo –** Dijo shinigami mientras empezaba a desaparecer, dejando a un minato y una kushina confundidos por que shinigami-sama dejo vivir a minato **– agradece que te dejo vivir un poco mas mortal – **dijo shinigami antes de desaparecer

- Lo conseguistes minato salvaste a konoha – dijo el sandaime hiruzen sarutobi conocido también como dios shinobi

- solo fue suerte – dijo minato

**/ time skip: 6 años /**

Ho la pacifica aldea de konoha, donde todos pueden vivir tranquilos desde que la tercera gran guerra shinobi termino y desde que los kyubis fueron sellados nuevamente, aunque eso seria decir mentira ya que para dos pequeños vivir en konoha significa correr por sus vidas para no morir a manos de los aldeanos, el primer niño por lo que se puede apreciar es rubio, de ojos azules y con unas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes de gato o zorro que harían gritar kawaii a todas las mujeres que lo viesen si no fuese por que odian al pequeño, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta de manga corta azul con la insignia de los uzumaki en color naranja a su espalda, unos pantalones cortos grises y unas chanclas shinobi de color azul oscuro ese era naruto namikaze uzumaki a su lado estaba su hermano izuna namikaze uzumaki, que a diferencia de su pelo y su ropa que ahora describiremos era idéntico a su hermano, izana tenía el pelo rojo con mechones en negro ( raro si su padre es rubio ) su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta roja de manga corta, unos pantalones ambu negros y unas chanclas shinobi rojas,

¿Por qué huían de los aldeanos? La respu…

- ¡demonios venid para aquí solo os queremos torturar un rato! – grito un aldeano cortando la narración de la historia

…bueno ¿por dónde íbamos? A si la respuesta a la de por qué los aldeanos intentan matar a naruto e izana es a que son los jin….

- ¡morid de una vez malditos demonios! – grito el mismo aldeano

…La respuesta es que son jinchurikis, uff creí que no podría decirlo por ese estúpido aldeano gritón…

[Autor: si se dan cuenta cambie de estilo de narración sin darme cuenta, si veo que queda bien lo dejare así]

…nuestros jóvenes jinchurikis seguían corriendo por sus vidas, si llegan a casa ellos ganaban si no llegaban les esperaba una sesión de tortura peor que las de ibiki, a lo lejos se ve a ibiki estornudando, doblaron la esquina entrando a lo que parecía ser una calle estrecha, lo que en realidad era un callejón sin salida, pobre muchachos lo que sufrirán, al no poder escapar se esperaron lo peor

- por fin los acorralamos ahora sufrirán por hacernos correr media aldea – dijo un aldeano que empuñaba un cuchillo de cocina

Poco a poco los pequeños eran torturados por cuchillos, kunais y shurikens, después de 30 minutos de tortura dejaron a los pequeños más muertos que vivos

**/ Mente de Naruto pov Naruto / **[AUTOR: pasa lo mismo con mi oc así que me lo saltare]

Estaba mojado, en ese momento recordé por que debía ser, la sangre que salía de mis heridas, abrí los ojos solo para comprobar que no era sangre si no agua lo que me mojaba, me levante con dificultad y mire a mi alrededor, alcantarillas, eso fue lo que me pareció eso ya que el agua hasta los tobillos, tuberías goteando y una mala iluminación, pero suficiente para ver, era lo que más se parecía a las alcantarillas solo que sin mal olor

Decidí explorar el pasillo donde desperté, simplemente para saber cómo salir de aquí, me fui adentrando hasta que entre en una sala gigantesca con una jaula enorme con barrotes rojos y un papel que ponía sello, eso era raro de cojones, me acerque a la jaula en ese momento vi algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre, un zorro enorme, rojo y con nueve colas en ese momento solo me salió una palabra y con mucho tartamudeo

-k…k..ky…u..b…b.i – dije casi en un susurro pero pareció escucharme por lo que me asuste realmente

**- Lo que me faltaba un jinchuriki tartamudo jejejeje - **Dijo riendo fuertemente el gigantesco zorro de nueve colas

Estaba muy sorprendido estaba en frente del kyubi, pero aun seguía en mi mente la duda de donde estaba

- ¿Donde estoy? - Pregunte, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que la respuesta que recibiría no seria para nada la que me gustase escuchar de el bijuu que estaba en frente mio

**-** En** tu mente - **me contesto el bijuu, parece ser que mi corazonada era de verdad, esa respuesta no me gusto nada

- Pero si eran mis hermanos menma y mito los que te tenían a ti y al otro kyubi - dije ya que por eso en las celebraciones se les consideraba héroes mientras que a mi y a mi hermano ni nos hacían caso nuestros padres y hermanos ni nos dejaban de torturar todos los de la aldea

-** JAJAJAJA tus hermanos solo tienen mi chakra y el de mi hermana tu y tu otro hermano si tenéis dentro las almas de los dos kyubis no youko - **Casi grito el bijuu en frente mio

- Por eso todo ese odio de parte de los aldeanos y que mi familia me ignore a mi y a izana - casi susurre, aunque con esas orejas tamaño apartamento sabia que el bijuu me había escuchado perfectamente - Decidido me largare de esta aldea para hacerme mas fuerte para así proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi y poder defenderme de la gente que tortura o juzga sin conocer toda la historia - Dije decidido a irme de la aldea, solo esperaba que mi hermano pensase igual que yo y nos fuésemos cuanto antes

**- Antes de irte de la aldea te daré unos consejos, primero coge todo lo que quieras llevarte que sea tuyo, segundo copia todos los jutsus de la biblioteca de tu casa incluidos los kinjutsus que te interesen ademas de los jutsus mas famosos de tu padre en hiraishin no jutsu y el rasengan y tercero... que no te descubran o esta vez si te matan - **Dijo el bijuu ante mi asombro, siempre creí que los bijuus eran criaturas malvadas y sin corazón y aquí delante mio tenia al mas temible de los bijuus preocupándose por mi a lo que solo pude contestar

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi... - no sabia si kyubi era su nombre pero deje la frase abierta para que me dijese su nombre si tenia y si no yo le daría uno

/** fin del pov /**

por casualidad del destino o por obra del autor/narrador los dos bijuus dijeron su nombre a la vez a sus jinchurikis

**- Mi nombre es Kurama/Natsumi que no se te olvide mocoso - **Dijeron a la vez

XoXoXoXoX(oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Terminado el prologo, ¿que les pareció?

antes de irme para que no se me olvide dejo plazas libres para añadir oc con la ficha correspondiente mediante mp o reviews

nombre:

sexo:

edad:

anime al que pertenece: (naruto, one piece, fairy tail o dragon ball)

afinidades: ( para oc de naruto )

akuma no mi: ( solo para los de one piece )

tipo de magia ( para los de fairy tail )

saiyan si o no: ( para dragon ball )

apariencia: ( como va vestido, color de ojos, de pelo etc )

historia : ( para conocer un poco al oc )

gustos y disgustos:

sueños para el futuro:

habilidades: ( si es bueno cocinando, con la espada, negociando, cosas asi)

aparecerán al igual que naruto e izana en manineford durante la guerra entre shirohige y la marina para salvar a ace ( a partir del 3 capitulo o un par de capítulos mas adelante )

sin nada mas que decir se despide

uzumaki-of-spain

Watashi no dokusha sayonara (adiós mis lectores)


End file.
